War of the Magi
by professor-fidget
Summary: a retelling of the best ff game ever


Final Fantasy  
  
War of the Magi  
  
"Long ago, the War of the Magi reduced the world to a scorched wasteland, and magic simply ceased to exist.  
  
"1000 years have passed… iron, gunpowder, and steam engines have been rediscovered, and high technology reigns…  
  
"But there are some who would enslave the world by reviving the dread destructive force known as 'magic.'  
  
"Can it be that those in power are on the verge of repeating a senseless and deadly mistake?"  
  
In this day and age, it has become difficult to set aside fact from fiction. Few things are known for sure about the War of the Magi, and the rest is said to be nothing but myth and legend. Tales told to children to frighten and amuse. Many even feel that the War of the Magi never even happened, that it never existed. These same skeptics scoff at the idea of magic, it is but another fable.   
  
But what if they are wrong? What if the mythical espers did indeed exist? If the legends were true…   
  
Espers. Magical beings possessing both power for peace and for destruction, merely which ever suited their fickle moods. With a mere utterance of words and a flick of the wrist, the effects could be disastrous. Into the wrong hands they fell, causing a war that outlasted its creators.   
  
In the end, the world, as it had been known, was destroyed. Magitek warriors were decimated in hundreds at the hands of the worlds so called saviors. Peace was restored.   
  
Now, a powerful empire is restoring the long forgotten secrets of the world of magic. This ancient war is on the verge of being repeated. Is there anyone who posses the power to prevent another setback? Can anyone save the world...?  
  
A bleak day as an archaic downpour of water drained from the clouds onto the wintery city of Narshe, turning the snowy ground into icey slush.  
  
Three figures, two men and a girl, clothed in the uniforms of the imperial army trudged through the now deserted streets in the clunky metal suits known as magitek armor. A few terrorized eyes watched through darkened windows as they made their way to the mines at the edge of town.   
  
The three roughened soldiers stopped at the edge of the mines and removed the helms of their regimentals. The two men appeared to be twins with only coarse scars to distinguish between them. Each man shared the same gold-brown hair, darkened from dirt. It reached their shoulders in a style that befit their ranks, and hung limply down, weighed from the grease that was a a symptom of lack of good hygene. Their eyes were both beady, and appeared black. One of the twin's eyes held a steely glare and a hunger for destruction, while his counter part's shifted in an uncertain manor. Dirt smudged their skin, caked to there clothes from the weary travels.   
  
A few more steps and they would be all the more closer to their goal, the entrance of the mines stood right in front of them.  
  
"We've reached the mines..." Vicks, the more nervous of the two stated the obvious as he spoke with a scratchy voice.   
  
Wedge answered in a voice that was at once both awed and annoyed, "hard to believe an esper's been found intact there, 1000 years after the war of magi."   
  
"Think it's still alive?"  
  
"Probably," Wedge spat onto the snowy ground. "Judging from the urgancy of our orders."  
  
Vicks shot a nervous look behind him. The girl, still shrouded in her uniform, stood completely docile and still. She did not seem at all capable of coherent thought. It was a remarkable sight.  
  
Long, light green hair was pulled tightly back, and held in place by a metal crown. Her wide eyes were an unusal mixture of blue, purple, and flecks of gold that appeared as though stars on a night sky. Her face was starkly pale, almost translucent, and through the heavy clothes and armor, it was obvious that she was far to skinny, suffering from malnutrition. Dark purple blothches were scattered over her body, evidence of abuse. Still, despite her current state, an air of intelligence radiated from her and could be seen behind the confussion in her eyes.  
  
Vicks shuffled his feet as he stared at her warily. "And this woman, this... sorceror, why's she here?" He shifted his gaze so that it rested on Wedge. "I heard she fried 50 of our magitek soldiers in under three minutes."  
  
"Not to worry," Wedge took a step towards the mysterious woman and waved his hand in front of her face. She did not flinch. "The slave crown on her head robs her of all concious thought. She'll follow orders."   
  
Without another word, the twin soldiers noded at each other and began to walk into the decaying entrance of the mines.  
  
After several steps, it was Wedge who stopped and beckoned to the girl, who until that point had remained motionless.   
  
Togther, the threesome traveled on in search of the enigmatic esper.  
  
  
  
It was several hours later when they finally reached their destination. An open cave was carved into the rock wall, pillars of wood kept the edges from collapsing in on itself. It appeared to be no different than the others that surrounded and preceeded it. It was obvious, however, that this was the cave they needed. In their magitek suits, the magical aura of the esper somehow called to them, guiding the way like the north star. They were called to the mystical being, drawn to its power.   
  
"Halt!" two dozen soldiers and a general appeared from inside the cave, postioning themselves between the emperor's soldiers, and the esper. This only strengthened their reasoning that this was the cave they needed. Their uniforms were hardly even close to those of the empire's army. Scraps of cloth worn down and shredded. The general spoke again, "you do not have permission to pass through these caves. We are here to ask you to withdraw as to avoid a fight." Fear was evident in his form, but to his credit his voice did not quiver.   
  
A sinister laugh errupted from Vicks and Wedge. Many of the warriors of Narshe trembled at the sight of the three before them. They knew their destiny and it was almost as if they could see death in his cloak of darkness, standing in the corner of the mines, waiting to claim them. Even though they outnumbered them, they stood no chance against magitek armor.  
  
"We are here on orders that outrank yours. Move." Wedge took a step forward.   
  
A brave, but foolish soldier ran forward from his line, drawing his sword as he let out a cry. Within seconds he was incinerated before the eyes of everyone present. Without a warning to the division before them, Vicks used his armor to strike the rest of his enemies down with bolts of lightning. All that stood before the emperor's army now was a pile of ash and the stench of burnt flesh that mixed with the dank smell of the mines.   
  
Vicks let out another twisted laugh that echoed several times before fading, and they headed forth to the esper.   
  
Upon stepping into the room, they were all stopped in their tracks, an invisible wall encases them.   
  
The cave was empty, save for a block of ice that stood fourteen feet high. Through the transparency of the block, a large, unusual creature could be seen. It's figure was unlike anything that had been seen by this generation before, a mixture of human, whale, dragon, and bird. Large silver wings wrapped around tight and covered its body. It was beyond beautiful, emitting a strange, warm glow that seemed to surround the entire mine. It had the aura of a god, both haughty and regal.   
  
Vicks and Wedge stood speechless as the warm glow turned hot. Slowly, their skin began to blister and scorch. The same fate that had befallen their apponents was now coming back to them, twofold. Tears streamed from their eyes and boiled, searing a path down their skin. The pain caused them to scream out as they slowly burned to death.   
  
Their cries ceased, and their now empty armor disapperead from the mine in a bright flash of blinding white light.   
  
The sorcerer girl stood, head cocked in what was the first natural act the girl had showed. The glimmer from the esper continued, growing stronger in curiosity and frustration. None of this affected the girl as she began to let off a light of her own, a mixture of bright fuchsia and white.   
  
Suddenly, for the girl, the world went black and nothing could be seen or felt...  
  
A blurry haze covered the girls eyes as she moved her throbbing head upon the pillow it rested on. This haze was nothing compared to the emptiness of her mind. Her head seemed as if it were a chamber filled only with locked doors, all just out of her reach. Pain radiated from every limb, and it took all of her willpower to not cry as she sat on the edge of the bed. Looking around through squinted eyes, she took note of her surroundings. The room was at once warm and inviting, a fire stirred in the fire place, five feet from the bed. The walls were empty, and the space bare with the exception of a desk and chair, a bed, and a single lamp. A red shag carpet covered the floor. Two doors, on either end of the room, stood closed.   
  
Ignoring the dagger like pains that seared her limbs and caused them to shake, the girl got up and began to walk towards the door at the far end of the chamber. Her legs failed her almost instantly and she collapsed to the floor. Suddenly, one of the doors in her mind opened and an image of burning soldiers crept before her eyes, the memory of burning flesh so vivid it caused her to retch on the floor. She shut her eyes against the flashback, unsure of where it had come and how. She cried out.  
  
Instantly, the door was opened and a man rushed to her aid, kneeling on the floor beside her.  
  
"Terra...? Are you alright?" His voice was low and soothing. Terra. The name sounded familiar to her, she could only suppose it was hers. He helped her up and back onto the bed, lifting her as if she weighed nothing. "My name is Arvis."  
  
"Arvis," she repeated. Arvis was not a young man, but not terribly old either. He looked to be close to forty-five and stood at close to six foot tall. His eyes were a light   
  
brown and were warm and kind. Wrinkles creased his forehead, some evidently from age, others probably from the shock of having his home town invaded. He was fairly slender in build but strong. "Where am I?" Despite his friendly face, she was too unsure of the world to trust him completely.   
  
He smiled reassuringly at her. "You are in my home in the city of Narshe. You came here with two of Emperor Ghastal's soldiers in a mission to retrieve an esper from the mines." His face contorted with anger for a brief moment as he mentioned the emperors name, it soon reverted back the compassion she had seen there before, as if nothing had occurred to disturb him.   
  
"I don't remember anything..." tears of chagrin slipped from her eyes. Obviously the emperor was a awful man, she was astute enough to pick that up, so if she had been traveling with his army, than she must be part of the enemy. More tears fell.   
  
"I didn't suspect you would." A thoughtful look took over Arvis's features as he stood and paced the room once, he then headed towards the desk where he opened a drawer and pulled out a broken metal crown, the very one that had recently rested on her head. "Terra, this is a slave crown, it has held a place around your head for the last sixteen years. The emperor was using it to control you. You are not responsible for your actions."  
  
The mere fact that he mentioned responsibility for her actions showed that they must have been reprehensible.   
  
Before Terra could question him on the situation further several loud knocks sounded on another door. Arvis paled slightly which caused another wave of terror to overcome her.  
  
"Arvis! Open this door! We know you have the girl!" A loud thud followed these words, as if someone was trying to break down the door.  
  
"Quick," Arvis's voice was an urgent whisper. He grabbed her arm and helped her across the room, leading her to the door next to the fireplace. "Go through this door, you can escape into the mine."  
  
Escape... escape to where?   
  
"Damnit, old man! We want the girl now, she is to be killed for her crime against our town!" The voices were getting closer now and as Arvis pushed her through the now open door onto a bridge she heard a very large bang, most likely the sound of the door being broken from its hinges.   
  
"Run," he whispered as he slammed the door behind her.  
  
Terrified, Terra stumpled across the bridge that seemed to stretch for miles. Her legs burned, her chest heaved, and her head throbbed, but she kept going. When she reached the entrance to the mines she ran faster, weaving her way through the endless tunnels. It seemed as though she was going in circles, every passage looked the same.   
  
Suddenly, she came towards a fork that she had not come across before. While deciding which turn to take several guards come running down the tunnel. "You there! Don't move!"   
  
Slowly, she backed away towards the wall, when suddenly the floor crumpled from beneath her feet. She hit the ground, slamming her head against the rough rock. Instantly, she began to lose her grip on the world as her eyes shuttered closed..   
  
A memory assailed her as she law immoble on the ground. She stood still on a balcony. Next to her, on the left, stood a man and a woman, both blonde, standing at least two inches above her. They were all dressed in a gray uniform, adorned with badges.   
  
To her right stood another blonde man, the same height as herself. He was clothed in dark red robes with yellow braids draped over the sides.   
  
In front of them stood another man. He had dark hair and was dressed in dark brown and yellow velvet robes. A sword hung from his side. His head was covered in an unusual velvet hat that drapped over his back like a veil. A crowd of soldiers, dressed in brown uniforms stood before them on the ground. They stood in complete compliance, listening to every word the man in front said.   
  
The words from this memory sequence were all jumbled together, hard to decipher, but at the end of what she could only assume had been a moving speech, the crowd, and the three people standing with her, through their hands in the air and as one shouted "Ghestal!".  
  
The world went black.  
  
Inside a small room, illuminated only by the light from a roaring fire, at a chair in front of a table sat Arvis, deep in thought. This room was decorated much like the bedroom Terra had found herself in earlier, only there was no bed as a table with four chairs replaced it. The front door was leaned up against the twisted door frame letting in a chill and stray snowflakes. The door to the bedroom was across from the table and chairs. Next to the fireplace was a picture of Arvis standing next to a young boy.   
  
Arvis is startled from his thoughts as a knock sounds on the door. Into the room steps in the boy from the picture, only he is no longer a boy.   
  
Standing about 5'9", the man had dark, chestnut brown hair that hung slightly dishiveled over his forehead, mussed from a nervous habit of running his fingers through the chestnut mane, and held with a folded dark blue bandana in an effort to keep it tidy. The keen eyes peeking from under the stray locks were a brown to match his hair, only with a dark blue that rimmed his pupils. They were the eyes of a man who did not miss a trick, revealing a mind that was cunning. A small scar marred his face just next to his right eye, pinkish against the tanned skin.  
  
He wore tattered clothes that showed off his toned body. He had the build of a worked traveler, at once muscled and slender. The shine of a dagger could be seen from where it was concealed underneath his vest, as could several velvet pouches.   
  
"Locke, you have arrived. I had feared that it would've taken you much longer as I   
  
had not the faintest idea where to reach you." Arvis did not stand, but watched as Locke took the seat across from him, appearing completely casual, and wholly at home. An air of curiosity radiated from him, but it was rarely gone considering his profession.  
  
"I was just on my way to Bannon's when I got your message," Locke shrugged, "not far."  
  
Arvis began to show his distress, "I am glad that you have come here so soon. I fear I need your help." Locke nodded in acquiescence and Arvis continued. "I need you to go into the mines and rescue a girl there. She is being hunted by the guards and if you do not reach her in time-"  
  
Locke cut him off. "A girl? You couldn't possibly mean the emperors's witch. I know you, you of all people, would not want to help her. I will have no part in helping the enemy." He angrily began to stand, his expression suddenly withdrawn.   
  
"Please Locke! It was not her that worked for the empire. She was being controlled, used. There was nothing she could've done."  
  
"I couldn't care less why she did it, she killed hundreds of innocents."   
  
Locke had reached the door now and Arvis tried one final attempt. "What of Rachel?" It worked and the young man started and stopped dead in his tracks. "How would she have felt if you had just stood by and let a woman die. A woman who was not in any way in control of herself. Her life was stolen from the emperor for the last sixteen years. Who knows what she had to endure?"   
  
Slowly, Locke turned. His expression was completely unreadable and dangerous "If it means so much to you, I will go then, but don't you ever dare mention Rachel's name to me. Never again use her as a tool to bend me to your will. Understood?"   
  
"I understand."  
  
"Damnit!" Locke muttered as he made his way through the mines. "Why is it me who gets to risk his life to save the enemy? Waste of time if you ask me." More muttering. Reaching a fork in the tunnel, he saw where the ground had given way. On a hunch, he leaped down and landed next to a girl. He stood.  
  
Terra lay unconcious at his feet, her green hair splayed across the ground and over her face. Her body looked broken, nearly all bones. Bruises covered almost every inch of skin that he could see, and probably all he couldn't. It was a pitiful sight and he forgot why he had been angry. Her clothes barely covered her, and she was almost blue underneath the bruises from the cold. She stirred, rolling over slightly, and her eyes fluttered.   
  
He bent back down and brushed the rest of her hair off her face. When she saw him her eyes widened impossibly with more fear and she attempted to scurry away. "Shhh." Locke's voice was calm and reassuring. "I'm not here to hurt you. Arvis sent me to help you out of here. I'm Locke."  
  
"Locke." She repeated, looking around at her surroundings, than turned her gaze warily back to him.   
  
"Come on," he slipped an arm around her and tried to ignore the wince she made. They started walking towards where he knew the exit would be, only a few tunnels and turns away. She had to lean her entire weight -which couldn't have been more than a hundred pounds- on him as she could barely move on her own.  
  
They made their way silently through three of the passages when they heard the general of Narshe's army. Terra whimpered and Locke managed to get them in between a large boulder and the rock wall before they were spotted. He turned his stare to her, silently telling her that it was imperative that she not make a sound.  
  
"Dunno where she could've gone. The bitch couldn't have made it far the way she was beaten down." An unknown soldier spoke as the troop made there way past.  
  
Locke's heart beat heavily in his chest, and he could feel Terra's doing the same. If they were caught they would both be killed.   
  
"Well let's keep looking. No one rests until she is found!" The general spoke up.  
  
Both Locke and Terra remained in their hiding spot until the sound of falling footsteps had been absent for some time.   
  
"Is it safe to go now?" Terra's voice was soft and uncertain, almost childlike. It seemed as though she had decided to trust him.  
  
"I think so. Don't worry, its not far from here." They began to make their way out down the path to the left of where the infantry had come. His eyes gleamed, "I know a short cut."  
  
As they continued through the mines, they hit a dead end. He could not see Terra's eyes as she spoke quietly. "Do you expect for us to walk through the rock?"   
  
He looked down at her surprised. It seemed as though she were poking fun at him. A sly smile crossed his features as he reached up high and pulled on a protruding rock.   
  
Instantly, the wall next to them lifted two feet off the ground. He lowered her to the floor and let her crawl through first, than went through himself. Locke then pulled the wall down, making it seem as though it had never been off the ground in the first place.   
  
They were just outside of the town, close to the only school room on this side of the continent. The snowy ground and cold atmosphere caused Terra to tremble uncontrolably and he noticed that her lips were blue. He picked her up, and then set her down in the door way of the school room where she would at least be partially protected from the icy wind. "I'll be right back, I want to see if there is any way we can get back into the city." She noded in reply and he walked towards town.   
  
He was not even twenty feet from where he had left Terra when he saw three men clothed in the uniform of the Narshe army, they were guarding the entrance. He turned back. "Well, perhaps I shall take you to go meet Edgar."   
  
Locke slipped his arm around her and the two began to walk south from the town, being careful to keep next to the rock face so that they were out of view from the lookout.  
  
"Edgar? Who's he?"   
  
"An old friend." A genuine smile transformed his face as they made there way to the Castle of Figaro.   
  
The kingdom of Figaro was located on a vast desert, south of the town of Narshe. If a traveler was lucky, they would reach Figaro in two days.   
  
It was rare that anyone was lucky.  
  
Throughout the snow, the grassy terrain and the vast desert that seperated the two towns roamed strange creatures of the night and thiefs. A weary explorer was a perfect target for any one of the dangers that lurked in the dark.   
  
Locke and Terra reached the Castle of Figaro on the sixth night of their journey. Due to Terra's weak state, they traveled slowly, only during the day, avoiding any place that was not in the open. There was only one attacker, but he was sent running by a blow from Locke.   
  
Upon reaching their destination, they were stopped immediately at the gate and eyed suspiciously by two guards.   
  
"Halt! What bussiness have you here?" The guard on the left stepped forward and placed his hand on the handle of his sword.   
  
Locke stepped out of the shadows so that only he was in complete view. A sigh escaped the guard who had talked and relief was evident in his tone. "Oh, it is you Locke."  
  
Giving one of his most charming smiles Locke gestured to Terra. "Of course its me. And I have brought a friend. Edgar should be expecting us."  
  
Terra stepped forward. "A friend? King Edgar said nothing of a friend," the second guard spoke. "Perhaps we should go clear things up with the King."  
  
"Nonsense, since when has Edgar ever minded the company of a lady?" Locke winked as Terra eyed both the soldiers. She hoped she would not be left outside of the kingdom to fend for herself. Her strength was still not completely back.  
  
"I suppose it would be alright," the first guard narrowed his eyes but allowed them through.  
  
It had been hard to see much of the kingdom in the dark, but as they entered the castle Terra was stunned. The walls surrounding them were made up of large stones that had been carefully mortared togther and they stretched easily three times as tall as her 5'7" frame. A wide strip of royal blue velvet carpeting stretched down the length of the corridor towards a set of elaborate wooden doors that faced them. Two guards stood as still as statues, one on either side of the carpet. The only proof that they were indeed alive was when they turned their heads and faced them.   
  
Timidly, Terra turned and faced Locke who had in the last week become her most trusted protector. Locke smiled softly at her and the two headed down the entranceway to the wooden doors that she had so recently admired. He opened them and allowed her to pass through first.  
  
This hallway looked much the same as the last one they had treaded through, only longer and with four guards instead of two. The only other difference was that instead of facing one door now, the hall ended with three, two smaller and one wide one. The small doors were plain but made of thick sturdy wood. The third door, the one in the middle, was at least five heads taller than she, and was elaborately engraved with various images.   
  
She did not have much time to admire the craft, as Locke lead them quickly through this door.   
  
This room was much different from the others, for at the other end of the hall was a raised floor, housing two beautiful thrones. One man sat in the throne on the left, while an older gentleman stood next to him, holding a stack of papers. Two large windows were on the back wall, and three burgandy banners were situated evenly between them. Strange tools hung from shelves in the walls, waiting to be used.   
  
Together, Locke and Terra walked towards the two men, halting when they were about five feet away. Both men dropped what they had been saying and stared at them with interest.   
  
The standing man appeared to be the same age as Arvis, only he had sterner features. Everything about this man was serious, from the way he stood to the glint in his eyes. It was obvious that he did not have a large sense of humor, nor a tolerance for antics. He was probably not a fan of Locke. His dress was impeccable, not even a stray hair marred its velvet cloth. This man made her nervous.  
  
Seated on the throne, it was easily deduced that the other man was royalty. He gave off a much kinder impression than the first man she had observed. Long, wheat coloured hair was pulled back into a loose braid and it hung just over his right shoulder. Bangs covered his forehead and ended just above eyebrows of a darker shade. At once observant and gentle, this man possesed deep blue eyes, the colour matching the carpets of the castle almost exactly. He casually observed her with these orbs through lazy lids. A half smile was his expression and Terra found it to be reassuring. Even seated, it was easy to see that this man had a strong and impressive body. He was very handsome.  
  
"Locke, it's been too long." The half smile transformed into a broad grin.   
  
  
  
"Or long enough." Locke returned.  
  
The seated man laughed. "Well said." His eyes moved off Locke and he began to eye her again. "Now, are you going to introduce me to your friend or do you expect me to   
  
do so myself?"  
  
"This is Terra Branford," Locke turned and smiled at her. "Terra, this is Edgar, the crowned king of Figaro."  
  
Edgar stood and sauntered towards her, a devilish gleam in his eyes. "Well, aren't you a vision." With a gallant bow, Edgar took her hand and kissed the air above it.   
  
"Thank you." The response was automatic and nothing in Terra's expression changed.   
  
"I'm sorry to interrupt sire, but we still have some matters to discuss." The man who had been standing next to the throne took a step forward.  
  
"Of course Chancellor." Edgar turned walked back over to his seat, looking over   
  
his shoulder at Locke and Terra as he spoke. "Locke? Do show Terra to the west wing. I am sure someone will be able to find you both a room there. Perhaps we shall get another chance to visit later in the day."   
  
"Of course," Locke mimicked Edgar's earlier tone as he led Terra from the throne room.   
  
"Hmm..." Terra was thoughtful. "I suppose a normal girl would have found him dashing. But I'm hardly... normal..."  
  
Locke let out a stream of laughter as he turned his gaze to her. The two were now walking down a flight of stairs towards what she could only presume was the west wing. "So, you have managed to meet Edgar and escape unscathed. An awesome feat indeed." They came upon another door and yet another flight of stairs, this one traveling upwards. "Judging by your comment, I am sure you realize that Edgar is somewhat of a ladies man?"  
  
"So it would seem." Terra replied. They continued on in a comfortable silence. Every few steps or so, Locke would turn and look at her, a question in his eyes. Finally, she gave up on trying to guess what he could have wanted to know. "What is it that you are wishing to ask?"  
  
Locke sighed and they stopped walking. There were still at least twenty stairs left to climb, she was glad for the break. He jumped right to the point. "Why would you say that you are 'hardly normal'?"  
  
Terra shrugged. "Because I am not." It was an evasive answer, but it was all that she was going to say on the subject and Locke seemed to pick up on that. They continued onwards, towards the west wing.  
  
After traveling through two more corridors, they reached a room that was occupied by three beds and a desk. It was decorated in royal blue, much the same as every other room in the house.   
  
"This is where we get to stay," Locke stated as he dropped his baggage next to the bed closest to him. "Ain't to shabby is it?" His gaze glittered with amusement and Terra smiled back at him.  
  
"I could use some rest." Terra walked over and sat on a bed that was placed against the far wall.  
  
"Yes, and I hope sleep comes easily to you here. Don't think I didn't notice that you lay awake most every night." Locke walked towards the door from which he they had just entered.   
  
"You are not staying?"   
  
"I have some... bussiness to take care of while I am here. Don't worry, I shall return in an hour or so." He was out the door, but before he closed it behind him he shot over his shoulder "sweet dreams." With those words, the door was closed and Locke was gone. Terra lay her head down on the pillow, not bothering to go under the blankets as it was already warm in the room.   
  
Still, even in the safety of a guarded castle, the images from her past, like the most terrifying of nightmeres, came at once, making the posibility of sleep impossible.   
  
A dark mahogany desk, cluttered with papers, was the most ornate piece of furniture in the otherwise plain room. Seated before it, in a sturdy wooden chair, was the king of Figaro, hunched over and deep in thought. He was so entranced, that even the sound of the door opening and closing did not bring him back to reality.  
  
"Always hard at work?" Deeply laced with humour, the tone was at once recognizable to the young king. He did not move as the intruder came around and stood next to the desk.  
  
"So," he finally lifted his eyes to the invader. "Locke, I take it that this visit of your is not a social one?"  
  
At once, the trademark amusement that was usually present disappeared from the young thief. His eyes appeared grim. "No. It is not."  
  
Edgar gestured to the wicker chair that sat in the corner. Locke walked over and dragged it closer to the desk, than sat down. "And what of the girl? Why did you bring her here?"  
  
"She needs protection."   
  
"Protection from whom?"   
  
"The empire."  
  
A loud sigh escaped him. This was becoming more and more complicated by the second and he knew it was about to become even more difficult. Edgar was relatively young to be a king, at the age of 27, but he possesed knowledge beyond his years. He was perceptive enough to notice that things were not all as they should be with the world, and seperate notions were begining to form in every town. A war was brewing and whether he liked it or not, it was up to him to decide which side his kingdom was on.  
  
"What could the emperor want with such a fragile girl? She is merely skin and bones!"  
  
"I do not know why he is after her, but he is. She barely escaped from Narshe alive. I am worried about her safety, which is why I have brought her to you." Locke was clearly concerned for the girl. To anyone who did not know Locke better, it would appear as if his feelings for her were not entirely platonic.   
  
But Edgar knew Locke. He had a complicated past, much like the rest of the human race, but his had left him bitter, with tainted views on the world. More than that, it had left him with an instinct to protect things to the best of his ability. He did not want to repeat old mistakes.   
  
"What do you expect me to do? If she is being hunted then there is a reason. I cannot put my kingdom in danger for the sake of one woman, no matter how beautiful she might be." Edgar moved some papers aside on his desk. "And do you forget that Figaro is an ally to the empire?"  
  
A disgusted look crossed Locke's features, followed by one of hatred. "I have not forgotten." Locke stood up. "But do you forget how the empire treats its so called allys? What of Kohlingen? Take a look at the world around you Edgar. Nothing is black and white anymore." Locke left the room, closing the door quietly behind him.   
  
Edgar was left to continue with his work, but instead he found himself unable to tear his thoughts away from this one girl. Terra should be a remarkable beauty, promised to be one as soon as the evidence of her mistreatment faded. She was also an odd woman. For the most part she seemed to posses not outward feelings to anything that surrounded her, only occasionly expressing human emotions.   
  
What could Ghestal possibly want with her?   
  
Edgar paced the room. It had been a sleepless and stressful night. Too many lives were at stake for a decision such as this to be made spontaneously. If he helped the girl, Terra, then his kingdom would become the emperor's target and war would immediately follow. But if he handed her over to Ghestal, then Figaro could be left in peace for a little while longer. Hopefully, long enough to devise a plan.  
  
He was no fool. Edgar knew that Ghestal had no scruples. He'd heard the rumors about the towns in the east, once allies to the empire, being invaded. Whatever the emperor wanted, he and his lackeys took, whatever the consequences.  
  
Three knocks on his door dragged him away from his thoughts. "Enter," he said, stoping his pacing. The door opened and a young soldier came into the room. His face was strained with worry.  
  
"King Edgar, Kefka and two magitek armored soldiers are making there way towards the castle."   
  
Edgar masked his surprise. "So, he has come after all. How long until he is at the gate?"  
  
"Ten minutes at the most, sir." The man looked afraid.   
  
It did not take the smartest people in the world to realize that if Kefka and two magitek soldiers were on there way to the kingdom that no good could come of it.   
  
"Thank you. If that is all you may leave." Edgar began to turn to his desk as the soldier bowed and started out the doorway. A thought occured to him, "wait." The soldier stopped and turned back to look at him.  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"Notify Locke to come to the throne room immediately."  
  
"And the girl?"  
  
"Make sure she stays in her room." No matter that he didn't know the reason, if Ghestal was sending people to retrieve the girl, then she must have something he wants. Badly.  
  
With that said, the soldier left and Edgar readied himself for this upcoming meeting,  
  
Kefka resembled a rat in every way possible. He had beedy, dark, blood shot eyes that were always outlined in dark black pencil. Yellow hair was slicked back, braided, and piled onto his head in order to make himself look taller than his five foot five frame. His body was always clothed in ridiculously extravagant clothing that swam around his scrawny frame. All of his clothes were made up in red, orange and yellow, a hideous tribute to fire. He was extremely disliked by everyone of significance, including the soldiers who served him. The only person who could stand the snake was Emperor Ghestal.   
  
He was a sick man with an even sicker mind. Many figured him to be insane, and it did not take a stretch of mind to believe it. It was also a commonly known fact that wherever he went he forced women to his side, using them to aid with his main fetish, power and submission. And now he was in Figaro.  
  
"King Edgar," the magitek soldier who was two steps ahead of Kefka yelled from the bottom of the steps. 


End file.
